Hysteria
by x.Lady.Midnight.x
Summary: Cassandra never wanted to move to Volterra. Her father's new job was the bane of her life. It is only in hell that you do truly understand pain. Pain and heartbreak that the Volturi are only to happy to provide.
1. Intro

**~ Hysteria ~**

A girl with ebony hair sat in the back-seat of her parent's new black BMW. Her eyes narrowed against the sun's glare as she tried to drown out the noise of her kid brother playing with his game hand-held. She sighed, catching sight of the ancient city that would be the family's new home. _Volterra_. Her father had been offered a great deal of money to be a private accountant to some rich family in the city. Of course he'd taken it immediately. The offer had come at a time when the Halliwell family were struggling financially, so it was a case of 'no' not being an option – much to the ebony girl's dismay. She was the only one not excited about this apparently _once-in-a-lifetime_ opportunity. Her father had managed to convince her deluded brother and mother that it would be a little family adventure, and she was left on the side lines to feel the realistic baggage that came with leaving your home country, and moving to a new one that wouldn't understand a word you say. They'd left all their friends, their home, everything was gone; far across the Atlantic, never to be seen again – or that's at least what it felt like. _Hell_.

"Cheer up, Cassie. It won't be so bad, you'll see." Her father smiled into the review mirror, she didn't meet him with any enthusiasm.

Her parents shared a worried look, and her mother decided to subtly intervene.

"Cassandra, why don't you text one of your friends, hm? Let them know we got here safely?" She said gently.

"Great idea, Mom, but works better if you have a cell phone reception."

"Don't speak to your mother like that." Her father warned. "I know this is a little different, but that's why we all have to pull together, okay? You'll make new friends."

Helpfully, this is when her brother's game finished, and he decided to clear up a few misplaced issues for his ignorant parents.

"Don't worry, dad." The boy grinned mischievously. "Cass is just bummed out because she can't see her boyfriend any more -"

"Shut up, Jamie, you little _worm_!" Cassandra yelled, punching his scrawny little arm. "You don't even know what your talking about, you freak out if a girl even tries to hold your _hand_."

"Not true!" He jumped defensively. "I held Lilley's hand when we went to the Movies that time."

"Ohh, so that's why her Mom had to take her to get those shots.. I did wonder – _ow! Get off me!" _She cried as Jamie squeezed her skin securely between his fingers, he let go once he was sure it would bruise.

"Serves you right." He chuckled, watching his sister rub tentatively at her arm. "Why do you always have to be such a bitch -"

"Jamie Halliwell!" His mother scolded. "Language."

"Sorry Mom."

"_Sorry Mom." _Cassie copied in a mock-baby-voice, then she added in an undertone, "Momma's boy."

"Whose your boyfriend then, Cass?" Her dad cut across before the young boy could retaliate. "Do we know him?"

"_Was_ my boyfriend, dad, and no, you don't."

The look that now dawned his daughter's face, told James Halliwell not to push the subject, and the car eventually fell back into silence as they slowly pulled into the city. It was old, much older than any of them had thought, and it didn't take long for the Halliwell family to realise just how far they'd come from San Francisco.

"James, this is so beautiful!" The elder woman gushed, gently squeezing her husband's arm. "I can't believe we'll get to wake up to this everyday."

"I know, Sarah, it's going to take some getting used to. No police sirens singing us to sleep." He chuckled.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "No _anything_ singing us to sleep." She grumbled, taking in the the cobbled side-walks, and precariously situated buildings. "There's nothing here, dad."

"You''ll find something, honey, you just have to look."

"But I can't even go to school here, I'm too old. What am I supposed to _do_ all day?" She groaned, glaring hatefully out her window at a small woman doing her laundry. She wasn't about to take up the 'simple life' that was for sure.

"You could take _me_ to school?" Jamie smirked, eager to bate his sister.

"I'd rather put pins in my eyes." She replied flatly.

"I could help with that to if you want?"

"Listen _dog-breath -"_

"Enough!" Her father yelled before world war three could start. "No more bickering you two, we're here."

Sighing, Cassandra rolled down her window, ignoring the avalanche of heat that came tumbling through from outside. They were driving across a large plaza, one that was overlooked by a soaring clock tower. The few people that _were_ around seemed to be interested in either getting up close to the giant centred fountain, or making their way off to some other desired location. A few glanced at the ominous Halliwell car, but most ignored their slow-rolling journey across the paving. Cassandra couldn't help but notice that they seemed to be making an effort _not_ to stare. _Italians were really odd people_, she decided.

James pulled the car into an undercover parking area, and the family immediately vacated the vehicle, all curious to see what their knew life was going to hold. From the deductions Cassie had made – not a lot.

"Hello?"

The family turned to see a very pretty office-like woman making her way over from some stairs. Her brown hair was tied up securely into a messy bun, and her figure hugging dress ran crimson to the tops of her knees. She smiled widely as she took James' hand.

"Gianna, isn't it?" James grinned boyishly, shaking the young woman's arm.

"Yes, that right." The woman tittered. "It's nice to put a face to your voice finally. And you must be Mrs Halliwell." She welcomed, kissing Cassie's mother on both cheeks. "Welcome to Volterra."

"It's nice to be here." Sarah smiled politely. "Its so different to San Francisco."

"No other place like it in the world." Gianna boasted, and then her gaze settled on the two young siblings. "Oh...you have children." She said, her smile faltering briefly. "You did not say so on the phone."

"I didn't think it would be a problem." James answered quickly, glancing worriedly at his wife. He ruffled his curls nervously. "_Is_ it going to be a problem?"

"What? Oh no, no, of course not." Gianna laughed. "I was just surprised, that's all. Hello." She said kindly, gazing warmly between Cassie and her brother. "And you are?"

"Cassandra."

"Jamie, nice to meet, ya!" He answered excitedly.

The woman giggled. "You to Jamie. How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"Really? I thought you were much older." She smiled playfully. "And you Cassandra?"

"Seventeen."

"A difficult age." Gianna sympathised. "Don't worry, we'll find you something to do. Now I suppose you would all like to see your new home? You must be tired."

"Incredibly." Sarah and James sighed together. James nodded toward his children. "It's been a _long_ journey."

"I understand." Gianna said, motioning the Halliwells to follow. "But children will be children."

"I'm not a child." Cassandra cut in darkly. "I'm eighteen soon."

"_Next year!"_ Jamie scoffed.

"Yeah, but it's only a few months away." Cassie continued pointedly. "So I'm not a kid."

"Forgive me, Cassandra." Gianna said quietly. "I didn't mean to offend you."

The young girl shrugged. "Forget about it – everyone else does."

Gianna made to push further, but James quickly caught her eye and motioned silently for her to leave it be. His daughter had a flare for the dramatics, and she was just trying to be as difficult as she possibly could. He rolled his eyes mentally, _teenagers._

The small group made their way up a set of iron stairs, and were soon confronted with a pair of simple oak doors. One red, one black. Gianna plucked a small golden key from her purse and pushed it into the lock of the black one, before turning back to the Halliwells.

"I''ll let you explore on your own." She smiled. "Our people will be arriving with your things any moment now, so don't wander far. I live next door if you have any questions, and James, it's been requested that I bring you over to meet the masters. So if I come to collect you at say...nine'o'clock, will that be convenient?"

"Yes, yes – that'll be great."

"Excellent. See you then. Nice to meet you all."

For a moment they all froze and watched her go, a slither of scarlet in the growing darkness below – and then it all kicked off.

"I'm shot-gunning my room!" Jamie roared, bursting through the door before anyone could stop him.

"Hey, wait!" Cassie ordered, sprinting straight in after him.

The parents turned to each other, smiling crookedly.

"This _is_ going to work, isn't it?" James questioned dubiously.

"Of course it will." Sarah giggled, lightly planting a kiss on her husband's cheek. "With or without, killing the kids is another story."

[-]

Three immortals sat calmly in their thrones. The darkness of their surroundings doing nothing to perturb the brothers from their idle conversation. For them, the scattered plinths of fire around stone walls, was enough to light the way. The two vampires – for want of a better name – Aro and Caius, held more passion for their subject choice than the third of their coven. Marcus never had been one for brutality, and that is how he saw the subject of his brothers – brutal, cruel, sadistic. Aro and Caius never had been one's to show sincere empathy for human kind, but they seemed even more twisted of late – like a fever had over taken their senses – and Marcus worried.

"Oh brothers, if we continue in this way then we will never have what we want." The raven-haired man sighed, lightly fingering his arm rest. "This has all been such a waste."

"What _you_ want, Aro. May I remind you that I was not overly agreeable to your idea in the first place?." Caius breathed with a steely whisper.

"There is no need to remind me, dear one. You have made your feelings quite clear." Aro chuckled, unbothered by his brother's attitude. "But a little indulgence always seems to calm you back down – does it not?"

"It does." Caius smiled cruelly. "But there is nothing to indulge with now, Aro. Demetri killed the last girl, if you remember, and we are running out of guards to use as test subjects!"

"True, all true." Aro sighed, lazily turning his head. "What say you, Marcus? Do you have any sudden epiphany's that you would like to share?"

"Leave me be." Marcus murmured quietly. "You know my thoughts."

"Ah yes." Aro nodded sympathetically, lightly clasping his hands. "I know you pity these young girls, brother, but they really are such insignificant things. A means to an end, so to speak. They barely feel any pain."

"In _your_ hands, maybe." Caius smirked, remembering the little red-head that had eventually begged for death. Her screams had been like a symphony to him.

"Yes, dear one, but you know I do not like to get so involved. I prefer not to take centre stage where these things are concerned."

"Your preferences are by the by." Caius murmured drolly. "If you want your little experiment to be a success, you may have no choice but to take the lead. None of the guard seem to have the self-control for the job." He finished with amusement. "The body count will continue to pile -."

"- And the waste will continue to grow." Aro agreed lightly, his voice a soft sighing. "To be honest, brother, it is a complication I could have gone without, but I suppose it will have it's own rewards." He chuckled. "At least the child would be automatically loyal to me – loyal to _us_."

"And there you have your silver lining." Caius laughed softly, if indeed the sound could be thought of as such.

"Indeed I do, brother, indeed I do."

Suddenly, their three heads turned in unison, their attention captured by the appealing secretary making her way slowly into the hall. Gianna stopped short of the leaders dais, respectfully bowing her head as she readied her voice for speech.

"Masters." She greeted quietly. A human would have struggled to make out her words, but to the ancients she may as well have been whispering straight into their ears.

"Gianna, my pet!" Aro greeted warmly. "What news have you on our new accountant? Will he be stopping by?"

"I am collecting him at nine, master - just as you wished."

"Excellent, excellent!" He praised, eagerly rubbing his hands together. "So, what can you tell us of our dear Mr Halliwell?"

"He seems professional enough, reliable. He will be most suitable, master...but..." She trailed off, fearful of enlightening her masters to her error. _He wasn't supposed to have any ties! The wife was one thing, but the children?_

"Gianna, my dear?" Aro murmured gently.

"Yes, master?"

"Is something bothering you?"

Naively, the woman went to shake her head, but of course quickly thought better of it – the truth would out in a matter of moments anyway. Eventually she nodded her agreement, and tentatively raised her hand for Aro to take.

Smiling, the ancient gladly glided forward, softly cupping her hand between his papery palms. A small smirk played on his lips as he listened cheerfully to the woman's thoughts, dropping her hand once he had gathered everything he needed.

"Ahh." He nodded slowly. "I understand your worry."

"What worries?" Caius questioned harshly, irked at being left out of the loop.

"It appears, brother," Aro began lightly. "That our new _dear_ accountant has brought his _entire_ family along to Volterra with him." He laughed, thoughtfully gliding back to his throne. "Today is a day for complications, its seems."

Caius raised a delicately arched brow. "When you say _entire_ family, do you mean -"

"His son and daughter also." Aro nodded quickly. "His wife to, of course, but she was to be expected. No, this won't do at all." He sighed heavily, resting his ankle delicately upon the opposite knee. "If I wasn't so desperate to have the whole household archived, I would have suggested we look for another accountant. I would do it myself, but I am so very busy with everything at the moment..."

"How old are they?" Caius frowned thoughtfully.

"Twelve and seventeen, the daughter is the eldest, but both are at such difficult ages – hard to control."

"Could the girl not contribute to your efforts _here?_" The fair-haired brother drawled lecherously. "She would at least, then, have _some_ use – become less of a liability to us, and the boy is easily disposed of should he become a problem."

"Yes... _perhaps_." Aro agreed softly. From Gianna's thoughts he could see that the girl was not exactly _un_attractive for a human, and her age wasn't really all that much of an issue either – she was almost an adult after all. Perhaps she _could_ be put to some use. "I would have to meet her." He eventually concluded, casually returning his attention to his pretty secretary. "Go Gianna, we will see you and Mr Halliwell soon. My brothers and I must council."

Gianna carefully bowed her head. "Yes master."

The secretary left, and Marcus was once again left alone with the insane murmurings of the men he called brothers, their fevered passions knew no bounds, and once again, he worried.

_**Authors Note: **_**Hey everyone! Let me know what you think, I'll update this one once I think it's got some following, as I have my other story still on the go. Please leave your feedback, it is always truly appreciated, and I reply to all reviews x x x x**


	2. Apocalypse Please

**~ Hysteria ~**

"_...Declare this an emergency..._

… _Come on and spread the sense of urgency..._

_...It's time we saw a miracle..._

_...Come on, it's time for something biblical..."_

Sat in her new bedroom, upon her new window seat, Cassandra gazed out at the foreign landscape, finding the silence that erupted from the plaza below, somewhat disturbing on her tired senses. Even in the suburbs of San Francisco you could hear the faint cry of traffic in the distance, but Volterra refused to allow her even that comfort, and the other buildings around their home were far to alien and old to offer her any kind of nostalgia. Her father may as well have moved them to a different planet for all Cassandra could tell. She sighed loudly, listening to her mother whisper the last of her good-nights to the youngest Halliwell, and Cassie braised herself for the mother/daughter pep-talk that Sarah had no doubt prepared.

Her mother's familiar knock sounded, and the young girl smiled knowingly. "Yeah?"

The frazzled woman entered the room on wary feet, unsure of the mood her daughter would express upon seeing her. She smiled timidly, hoping to coax a similar response from Cassandra's lips. She wasn't left too disappointed, and eventually perched herself down on her daughter's newly put-together bed-set. Looking around, she sighed. "We'll get the rest put up tomorrow, darling, because to be honest, Cass, I'm on the verge of collapsing!" Her mother laughed, gazing around thoughtfully at the many piled boxes. "It won't take too long, your brother's will be the one. I swear he sneaked back in all the toy's I'd dumped."

"Only his military figures." Cassie informed her lightly, once again returning her attention back to her window scene. She frowned suddenly. "Has dad gone to meet his bosses?"

"Yeah, Gianna came and got him - oh, about twenty minutes ago? You would have heard if you hadn't had _those_ things stuck in your ears." She said, nodding toward the headphones of Cassandra's MP3 player.

The younger girl shrugged indifferently. "I don't really care to be honest."

The statement coaxed a heavy sight from her mother's lips. "Cassie..."

"Don't _Cassie_, me mum! You knew perfectly well how I felt about all this, you both did – you _and _dad - but you didn't care! You dragged me out here against my will, and now you expect me to suck it up and _enjoy_ it? _Get real! _It's not gonna happen."

"But if you would just _try_. I'm sure you'd find that -"

"No, mum! No, I wouldn't! I hate it here already! I miss my friends, and my school! I want to go home!"

Not sparing Sarah another look, Cassandra stormed furiously out of the room, snatching her music up as she passed. She ignored the pleading cries of her mother, slamming the front door shut before loudly descending the precariously placed iron steps.

Flying across the empty plaza, she angrily shoved her headphones over her ears, allowing the music to drown out the ever ringing silence that she felt was crushing her. Cassandra had no idea where she was going, she didn't even have an idea of exactly where it was she was, but she was alone, and that was going to have to do for now.

_Volterra...you'd have to be _dead_ to want to live here... _

[-]

James Halliwell slowly made his way home across the plaza, feeling ever so slightly out of sorts. He couldn't quite believe he that had just met the men that were to be his employers; in fact, he couldn't quite believe that he had met three _men_, at all. The way they had sat there, like kings on thrones, just wasn't normal. James knew his employers were supposedly influential, but he was of the understanding that Italy had no royal family. He shivered suddenly, remembering how one of them had met him half way across the hall – Aro – he had been so cold, James had never before met a person who lacked so much warmth. He had tried to make James feel at ease, but it hadn't worked, and the men that sat bedside him were just as strange, just as _abnormal_. One looked completely depressed, as if all the worries in the world were upon his shoulders, and the other...the other had terrified James Halliwell to the bone - he wasn't even ashamed to admit it – just the look in the white-haired man's eyes was enough to make him cower. They all frightened him, with their strange red gazes – a genetic flaw apparently, according to Gianna - but they even frightened her, it was obvious to see. Her who had bravely agreed to stay behind when Aro had asked. It all made James wonder _who_ exactly these men were. _Mafia._ He thought suddenly, _they have to be. Who else would have such a strange set up?_ This sudden epiphany brought new worries to the middle-aged man's mind, especially when he was forced to recall Aro's eagerness to assist James where his daughter was concerned...

"_We would be delighted to offer her a position here, James." Aro had smiled kindly. "Gianna has mentioned how much the young lady appeared to be at a loss...perhaps we can assist her?"_

"_You don't have to do that." James had brushed of politely, consciously careful to keep his voice even when he spoke. _

Passing the fountain, he chuckled lightly despite himself. It had been a good job that they couldn't hear his heart at the time, otherwise his fear would have been far too apparent for his liking. The entire time he was there it had threatened to burst violently from his chest – which was nerve racking to say the least. He had hoped his subtle hint to let things lye would be enough, but Aro had simply gone on to laugh it off.

"_Nonsense, my dear man! We can't have you distracted now, can we? So please, extend our offer to your young Cassandra. If she has any questions, I would be more than happy to answer them. Just bring her in with you tomorrow."_

_To this James had swallowed hard. "And if she doesn't want a job?"_

"_Ha, ha, of course, teenagers can be so difficult, but bring her with you anyway. I find I can be a very persuasive man when I try."_

James had left shortly after that, eager to get away from his employers and who he presumed were their bodyguards. He shook his head, marvelling. _Mafia, definitely has to be Mafia._

"James! James!"

The eldest Halliwell looked up immediately, startled to see his wife yelling distraughtly down to him from their living-room balcony. He froze.

"Sarah? What's wrong?" He called up.

"Your daughters gone AWOL, that's what! Have you seen her?"

James scanned the plaza pointlessly, but naturally there was no sign of Cassandra. He shook his head. "No! Haven't you gone to look for her?" He questioned, panic beginning to set in like a dead weight at the thought of his little girl wondering the dark streets of Volterra alone. It was clearly a Mafia town, who knew what could happen to her.

Sarah quickly shook her head. "I can hardly leave Jamie, can I?"

James nodded quickly, seeing clearly how flustered his wife was getting. "Okay, okay, don't worry!" He pressed hastily. "I'll go and find her, she can't have gone far!

Biting her lip, Sarah nodded. Watching her husband set off across the plaza with an angry stance to his stride. Wherever Cassie was, she wouldn't want to be in her shoes when her father found her.

[-]

"Stupid battery." Cassandra muttered darkly, shaking her mp3 without affect. She had hoped that by doing so would force some spluttering life back into the sorry little gadget, but unfortunately the music went dead, and so did Cassie's enthusiasm for her walk. "Great." She sighed loudly, coming to a standstill. "Now what?"

Apparently, Volterra wasn't big on street lights, add that to the fact the pathways resembled a scene from an earthquake tragedy, and Cassandra couldn't help but think that they were practically _begging_ to be sued. However, that opinion didn't help the fact that she had absolutely no idea where she was, and she couldn't even _see_ the pathways to get her back to the plaza. _My parents are going to kill me,_ she thought, slumping down onto some cold crooked steps.

After a brief freak-out, she realised she could try journeying higher. At least she could get a clear picture of the clock tower then, and just work her way back to the house from there. Jumping to her feet, she plucked her cell from her pocket, unsurprised to see that she still had no signal, and shone it in front of her to light the way. It wasn't the greatest illumination, but it was the best she had, so she'd just have to work with it – she wasn't exactly in a position to be picky.

Cassandra had just managed to drag herself to the top of the uneven stairwell when a noise from behind startled her. Alarmed, she spun on her heels, finding nothing but darkness as her frightened expression slowly creased into one of confusion.

"Hello?" She called shakily. Feeling a spark of bravery, she took a step forward. "Is someone there?" She stopped abruptly, scoffing at her own stupidity._ As if anyone would actually answer! Get a grip, Cassie. _

Cassandra quickly turned, unsurprisingly even more eager to get home, only to collide face first into a rock hard chest. She yelped, startled. She would have fallen straight back down the steps that were so hard to climb, if the strangers hand hadn't immediately shot out and caught her.

"Careful." He smiled, setting her straight. "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. It's Cassandra, isn't it?"

"Cassie." She replied warily, shrugging her arm out of his hold. "How do you know -"

"I work for the same people as your father. My name's Demetri." He said, politely offering her his hand.

Frowning, she took it grudgingly. "Hi." She whispered, instantly distracted by the coldness of his skin. It was a relatively warm night, surely no one could feel so cold in such weather? _Maybe he just has bad circulation_, She wondered silently, _yes, that has to be it. _

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Cassie." He said, allowing her hand to drop. "I didn't mean to startle you, by the way. Who were you talking to?"

"No one." She said quickly, but noticing his disbelieving smirk she went on to explain. "I just thought I heard something."

"Probably just a cat. Volterra is one of the safest cities in the world, even traffic isn't an issue." He informed her smoothly.

Cassie presumed that he was just trying to put her at ease, but there was something about the man that had quite the opposite effect. Maybe it was the darkness of the street, but she couldn't help but think he was mocking her on some level. Demetri seemed to emit a captivating aura. One that as well as having Cassandra transfixed, also made her want to run away. His perfect profile was just far too flawless to be natural. It was as if he wasn't even _real_.

_Who the hell is dad working for?_

"I should probably get back. My parents will be wondering where I am." She told him boldly, carefully edging around his side.

He nodded knowingly. "Of course. Would you like me to escort you?"

"No, no, I'll be cool, thanks." She answered quickly, slowly backing away down the ally.

"As you wish. If you follow this path down and take a left, you'll find yourself back at the plaza. I'll see you around, Cassandra."

She nodded awkwardly, wasting no time whatsoever before following his directions. She made it back to the plaza in record timing, every few seconds spent sending nervous looks back over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed. She wouldn't be taking any more late night walks, that was for sure.

"CASSANDRA HALLIWELL!"

_Uh-oh._

On the opposite side of the fountain was her father; and even under the dim light of the stars, Cassie could see that his face was not it's usual colour. Instead was a deep shade of a rather angry red. Boy was she in trouble.

"Hey, dad." She simpered, meeting him halfway across the plaza. "How did work go?"

"Don't even _try_ it!" James answered harshly. "I have spent the best part of an hour looking for you, young lady! You've had your mother worried sick!"

"Dad, I'm sorry, I just needed some space, and -"

"I don't want to hear it! If we were still in San Francisco your butt would be _so_ beyond grounded right now, kid! Anything could have happened to you."

"I know." She whispered, guiltily dropping her gaze. She hadn't meant to make them worry.

Sighing heavily, James Halliwell shook his head. "What am I going to do with you, hm?"

"Adoption?" She offered lightly, noting the dying rage in her father's tone.

"Too late for that." He chuckled, pulling her tightly into his arms. Relieved to find her safe, he lovingly pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Just don't do it again, okay? Unless you _want_ me to have a heart attack."

Cassandra smiled contently against his chest. "Okay."

"This move is hard on all of us. Whether you believe me or not, it is. Your mother and I need you to act responsibly, set a good example for your brother. There's enough to worry about as it is."

"Work?" She wondered, following James as he readily set off for home.

"Amongst other things." He said quietly, rubbing roughly at his forehead. "Do you fancy coming into work with me tomorrow?"

Cassandra frowned. "Huh? Why?"

"Well, Gianna mentioned to our employers that you were at a bit of a loose end. I think they want to offer you a job, Cass. It's nothing concrete, you don't have to say yes..." James added hopefully, wishful that his daughter would keep true to herself and refuse. He didn't want Cassie involved with anything underhanded, and you didn't get more underhanded than the Mafia – if that was in fact who they were... _they could be worse. _

"Okay."

"What?"

She giggled. "I said _okay, _dad. A job might be good for me. I'm gonna be bored out of my brains otherwise. Plus think of all the money I can spend on clothes!" Her eyes lit up at the thought, and James couldn't help but roll his own. _Women._

"Don't feel you have to though. Alright?"

"God, dad, anyone would think that you don't want me to go for it!" She laughed, playfully knocking his arm. "I've been acting like a psycho for days now, maybe this will snap me out of it. As long as I don't have to work with that Demetri guy."

James frowned. "Who?"

"Demetri. I really didn't like him. He gave me the wig."

"Oh? And when did you meet him?" Her father pressed, straining to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Tonight. He stopped me falling down some steps." She said, ascending her own to their front door. "It was weird though. Like he appeared out of thin air." She shrugged. "Probably just me freaking out."

"Probably... but if you feel uncomfortable again, let me know, yeah?"

Cassie smiled warmly. "Always."

[-]

Deep inside the clock tower; Aro Volturi calmly awaited his guard. Rhythmically drumming his spider-like fingers atop the arm of his high-backed chair. He smiled widely as Demetri came into view, saying nothing as he reflexively extended his hand out in front of him. The guard obediently touched his index finger to his master's palm, and the ancient's smile extended – became ecstatic. He could see her, the young Halliwell girl. He could see her as if were there. He saw her plump lips parting in both fear and confusion as Demetri startled her in the darkness. The invasion of memories even allowed him to hear her heart dance loudly in his guard's ears, to smell her most rapturous scent – even with _his _self-control it made the venom pool. She was perfect. From her long thick chocolate locks, to her dark doe like eyes. _Perfect._

Sighing contently, he waved Demetri off. "Thank you, dear one. You may go."

_**R&R!**_

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Please let me know what you think. Hope you all got my replies, was grateful for such positive feedback! X x x X**_


	3. Butterflies and Hurricanes

**~ Hysteria ~**

"_...Change everything you are..."_

_"...And everything you were..."_

_"...Your number has been called..."_

Cassandra woke the next morning feeling rightly nervous of the day ahead. She wasn't entirely sure about working with her father; and from what she'd seen of his fellow employees, they were all a little weird. Even Gianna, with her perfect Hollywood smile and dimples – who the hell was ever _that_ friendly? Then of course there was Demetri a.k.a the creepiest person Cassandra had ever met. She could only hazard a guess of what her actual employers would be like, if in fact they even decided to _give_ her the job. That thought in mind she groaned inwardly, roughly grabbing a slice of toast off the kitchen table. It wasn't that she _didn't_ want a job – actually having her own money would be amazing – Cassie just wasn't really all that happy about leaving school early. She had _liked_ school. She got good grades, had strange, yet wonderful friends, even her love life had been taking an interesting twist. Now the most exciting thing in her life was going to be _work_. How lame was _that?_

"Ready to go in a minute, honey?" James asked suddenly, struggling with his tie.

Cassie nodded, swallowing a difficult lump of toast. "Sure thing."

Her father smiled, practice making it easy to cover up the worry he felt within as he finally straightened himself up. He chuckled suddenly, catching sight of his wife and irate looking son heading hazardously along the corridor.

"So _why_ doesn't _Cassie_ have to go to school?" Jamie questioned sulkily, loudly bounding into the kitchen. "It's not fair."

"Cassie doesn't have to go to school here because she's too old, Jamie. We've gone over this a million times." Sarah said gently, pouring him some cereal. "Now eat your breakfast, we have to go and get you enrolled."

"But Mom -"

"Eat." She cut across smoothly. "Before I have an aneurysm."

"It won't be so bad, worm." Cassie grinned teasingly. "You'll just learn what its like to fail in a whole new language."

"Shut up!" Jamie yelled, angrily lobbing a nearby spoon at his sister's face. Cassie easily dodged it.

"Temper, temper, little brother."

The boy made to jump out of his chair, but his mother was on him before he'd barely taken a step, and easily forced him back into his seat.

"Enough you two. Honestly, you're both old enough to know better." Sarah sighed reprovingly.

Jamie growled. "_She_ started it."

His sister shrugged, rolling her eyes as she got up to place her plate heavily in the sink. "Chill out, Jamie. I was only kidding around. It really won't be _that_ bad."

He shrugged. "Whatever."

Obviously she being somewhat civil meant nothing to him. _Figures. _

"See, Mom. Don't say I never try." She sighed dismissively, reflexively tucking a stray lock behind her ear. "Your kid is just impossible."

"Yeah." Sarah agreed. "_They_ are."

Cassie giggled, shrugging on a thin cashmere cardigan over her white summer dress. She understood that with her open toe sandals, she didn't exactly look interview material, but this _was_ Italy_. _She looked more than presentable, and in Cassie's book that was all that mattered. Her dad hadn't said anything about her ensemble, so it couldn't have been _that_ inappropriate.

"Ready, dad?" She called, lightly kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Ready." He grinned, following her example. He ruffled Jamie's hair. "Have a good day, kid."

"You to, dad."

Sarah smiled, lightly sipping at her coffee. "Good luck, both of you. This could be a nice new start for you, Cass – don't throw it away."

Cassandra sighed. "Thanks for the confidence boost, Mom." She replied flatly, abruptly ducking out the front door.

James wasn't far behind, with his long strides he easily caught up to his daughter's irritated pace, catching her arm just as she made to march off in the wrong direction.

"Your mother means well." He murmured soothingly, briefly squeezing his little girl's shoulder. "You know she just likes to fuss. She feels that your growing up too quickly, she just doesn't want to lose you."

"I'm gonna be eighteen soon, dad. I need her to back off a little." Cassie huffed, distantly following her father into the clock tower. She looked around curiously. It was a nice corridor, good marble flooring, clean white walls, but nothing to suggest the aristocratic background of her father's employers.

"In here." James ushered, gently directing her into a small silver elevator. Obviously he had resigned himself to not passing comment over her last statement. James Halliwell often preferred not to get involved with arguments, especially when it concerned either his wife or his daughter – he _was_ an intelligent man after all. "Oh, Cassie, one thing you should know." He began quietly, capturing the young girl's attention. "My employers and their family have a rare genetic fault. It makes them appear a little different. Please try not to stare or question them about it."

"Dad, give me a little credit." Cassie scoffed, lightly knocking her father's arm. As if she was just going to blurt something out? "In what _way_ different?"

"Well..." He began nervously, quickly stepping out of the elevator. "It's nothing hugely strange. They have red iris', and they're skin is really pale. Please, just don't mention anything about it, okay?" He added hastily in hushed tones. "Gianna!" He grinned suddenly, easily shaking the pretty woman's hand. "How are you?"

"Quite well James, thank you. Hello again Cassandra, thank you for coming down."

Not really knowing what to say; Cassie nodded, hesitantly shaking the woman's hand herself.

"So," James began. "did you want me to come down with Cassie? I don't mind."

Gianna smiled. "That will not be necessary, I can take her down. Demetri will escort you to where you are needed." She nodded her head over their shoulders, and father and daughter turned in unison.

Cassie's heart jumped awkwardly into her throat as she caught sight of the man from the night before. He was _beautiful_. The darkness had shielded her from his full perfection, and now once again she felt terrified by the hypnotic hold he seemed to have on her gaze. It wasn't natural.

"Hello again, Cassandra." Demetri purred. "How are you? Avoiding dangerous architecture, I hope?"

She nodded silently again, taking an unconscious step behind her father as her gaze lingered longingly on the elevator. _This was such a bad idea._

Demetri turned to her would-be-shield. "James I presume? Would you like to follow me? I'll take you to where you can get started."

Nodding, James looked down at Cassie. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

She swallowed hard. "Okay."

"I'll take good care of her." Gianna gushed, gently guiding Cassandra toward a large set of doors.

Cassie sadly watched her father disappear over her left shoulder, reluctantly following the pretty secretary into a rather frosty corridor. The young girl shivered, pulling her cardigan tightly around her torso as they descended to lower depths. _Jesus, it's cold._

"It's freezing down here." Cassie noted out loud, following Gianna's confidant march with dainty toes.

"The master's haven't had time to update the heating system this end." Gianna waved off dismissively. "You'll get used to it."

_I don't want to get used to it._ Cassie thought darkly, glancing back hopefully over her shoulder toward the warm, well lit reception. _This was definitely a mistake. Just be nice and polite, Cassie, and then you can get the hell out of here. How could dad work for these people? This place is full of weirdness!_

The young women stopped at yet another pair of overly large doors, only this time Cassie noted that they were more ornate – regal, even. She wondered who could really need such an entrance. They opened suddenly, and Cassie jumped back surprised, before grudgingly following Gianna into a large circular room. The light was dim inside the chamber, with only a scattering of sunlight managing to breakthrough slit like windows embedded into the stone walls – but Cassie wasn't bothered about that. Her attention had become secured by the three men sat on what appeared to be lavish thrones, accept they weren't _men_. Cassandra didn't care what her dad had said about _genetic faults, _it was more than just their crimson gazes that made these men unnatural. Just like Demetri, they were perfection personified. Their beauty had Cassie transfixed, but it wasn't right, it wasn't _human_. She understood that on some level these men were a danger to her, but the logic was tightly secured away in some dark recess of her mind – it was knowledge that could not be put to use – an epiphany realised too late as her feet brought her closer and closer to the lions mouth.

"Cassandra! What a delight it is to finally meet you, my dear!" The one in the middle rose to meet her, his joyful strides making no sound as he eagerly crossed the room to where she stood. He landed closer than expected, snatching her hand up into his papery palms as a Cheshire-cat's grin shone down at her. "My name is Aro, sweet piccola, and these are my brothers, Marcus," He gestured to the sombre man upon the left. "And Caius." Aro's hand fell finally on the steel faced gentleman to the right. The man's white hair contrasted garishly with his scarlet gaze, but no one but Cassie seemed to find it frightening. Upon seeing her, Caius' mouth curled upwards into what she perceived as a cruel smirk, and it was difficult to ignore the urge to run.

Realising that Aro expected a response; she took a deep breath as she silently urged herself to speak, all the while conscious of the fact that he still held her delicate hand in his.

"Um, dad mentioned that you wanted to offer me a position here?" She said quietly, desperately hoping that Aro would just release her. _Why won't he just let go?_

"Ahh, yes." He sighed thoughtfully. "Gianna has been struggling with some tasks of late – just paperwork really - and we were hoping you might be eager to step up as her personal assistant? It would be a great help to us all."

Cassie's hand was finally released; and she hugged her torso tighter than ever as she steadily brought up the courage to refuse.

"It's really nice of you to offer, but I really don't feel that -"

"Gianna tells me that you were unhappy about your move to Volterra." Aro murmured softly. "Is this true?"

"Yes, but I -"

"The position would not be for long." He continued smoothly. "Just till all the paperwork is brought up to date. Perhaps the money you earn could buy you a flight to San Francisco?"

Cassie frowned. She hadn't thought of that, and she would be eighteen soon – her parents couldn't stop her...

_No Cassie! They're weird remember! Anything could happen to you..._ Groaning inwardly, she chewed nervously at her lip, deep in thought. After all, this could be her one and only chance to get home... _I would only have to put up with this place for a few months, then I could go home._

"What would I have to do?" She questioned shakily, and Aro's mood brightened triumphantly.

"Oh, this and that. Gianna will fill you in, I'm sure." He said gently, a casual hand brushing lightly against her cheek as he made to meet his secretary.

A moment of confusion danced across Cassandra's synapse. The gesture unexpected, she did not know whether the touch sparked revulsion, or the need to be reassured. She was stunned, a timid rabbit caught in headlights.

Cassie watched on as Aro lightly pressed his lips to Gianna's forehead, confused slightly by the rigid stance her body suddenly took. _Obviously she doesn't like him being that close to her either._

"We are done here." He breathed abruptly, finally releasing Gianna from his embrace. "Cassandra I would like to see you before you go home, if that is agreeable? There are some things I would like to discuss."

"Err...okay." She frowned. Cassie couldn't actually remember agreeing to work for him. Had she nodded without realising? _That'll teach you not to pay attention... Shut up, brain!_

The two young women left as they had entered, although perhaps with a little more eagerness. Cassandra couldn't remember ever feeling so many different emotions at once; fear, anticipation, longing, confusion. It was messing with her mind, and she didn't care what her father said, if it was a genetic fault that made their employers appear the way they did, Cassie would hold up her hands and run naked through Volterra.

[-]

"Well, brothers? What do you think?" Aro questioned excitedly, leisurely dropping down into his rightful seat. It had been a while since he'd had the means to run a successful experiment, his mood wasn't all that dissimilar to a child's at Christmas time.

"I see nothing exceptional about her," Caius sniffed indifferently. "But I suppose she will serve her purpose well."

Aro chuckled knowingly at his brother's contempt. "Come now, dear one, do not look so glum. There will be other girls for you to play with."

"One would hope." His fair-haired brother sighed. If Aro had been disappointed with the human, at least _he_ could have then had some enjoyment. Now Caius would have to wait for their next meal, and it didn't always guarantee a young, pretty female to curb his appetites. Suddenly, his fingers flinched instinctively, eager to feel the cool metal of his props once again...maybe it _would_ bode well to have a word with Heidi...

To the trained eye it was obvious that Caius was now lost in thought; and Aro, seeing no other option than to turn to his other less-than-willing-companion, did just so. It entertained him at least to hear the sorrowful vampire's misplaced sense of morality. If only Marcus would put as much effort into the coven as he did his grief.

"And you dear, Marcus...care to share _your_ thoughts?" Aro asked innocently, leaning lightly across the arm of his chair. "What do you think of our sweet, miss Halliwell?

"She is too young." Marcus groaned painfully. Words did not come easily to him, each syllable was an extra weight upon his silent chest, a sweet reminder that his unbeating heart suffered still.

"_Too young?_" Aro scoffed, his tone still sweet. "Do not be so naïve, brother. She may appear unspoiled and pure, but her mind has often wandered to more scandalous destinations. Cassandra will understand and be willing, I can assure you. I am a gentleman after all."

"And her death? Will she be willing for that to?"

"Oh, Marcus, it is a sad thing, but after everything she will suffer, I am in no doubt that she will eventually _beg_ for such peace."

The sombre vampire did not respond, he understood that it would do little good.

_And so the madness begins. _

_**R&R!**_

_**I know I keep whacking these out, but I really wanted to get the story going a little more before I updated my other story, Bloodline. Going to wait a while to see what you guys think of this. Feedback is always appreciated. xxxx**_


	4. Thoughts Of a Dying Atheist

**~Hysteria~**

"_...I know you're in this room, I'm sure I heard you sigh..."_

"_...It scares the hell out of me..."_

"_...Just floating in-between, where our worlds collide..."_

First day in a real job. It was a rather pointless day for Cassandra, if truth be told – one spent staring aimlessly at a computer screen . She neither saw nor heard from her father, in fact, she neither nor heard from _anyone_ after her first meeting with the Volturi. That was their family name apparently, Gianna had chosen to enlighten her to this small snippet of information before kindly sending her off to make coffee for the pair of them, such was her first duty of the day. That was nearly ten coffees ago, and the night was gradually beginning to press in. Huffing, Cassie groaned, suddenly cussing under her breath as her knight was finally slain by the computer's oncoming rook – Oh, how time flew when you spent your days playing virtual chess! The words '_Checkmate' _flashed mockingly up on the screen, and Cassandra violently shut it down, fed up with being made to feel like an idiot by an inanimate object.

"When do I finish?" She asked Gianna, rocking backwards impatiently in her chair. _I feel like I've been here days._

"Half an hour ago." The secretary replied lightly, not looking up from her paperwork. "I did try to tell you; but you had your head firmly in the game, I thought it best to leave you to it."

Cassie blinked. "What? You could have said!"

"I will make a mental note to shake you next time." Gianna smiled, finally looking up from her desk. "And don't forget, Aro wants to speak with you before you go."

"Oh yeah...do I have to go back down there?" The young girl questioned, eyeing the old double doors with a wary distaste. The reluctance in her speech was obvious, like footprints in a clean blanket of snow. Cassie had not enjoyed her journey _down_ to the Volturi's circular chamber. She had enjoyed her time _there_ even less.

"No, no." Gianna waved off encouragingly, yet ignorant to the young girl's private struggles. "Aro will be in his study now, so you will have to go there. Demetri will show you the way."

Her dimple framed smile suddenly fell past Cassandra's profile; and the chocolate-haired girl turned, disappointed to see a content looking Demetri stood idly by the elevator.

"Shall we, miss Halliwell?" He crooned, lightly gesturing toward the small metal prison.

Cassie frowned defiantly. "Can't we take the stairs?" Her lips pursed with determination, not at all eager to spend _any_ form of time with her would-be-guide, let alone moments in a small confined steel cage.

"I wouldn't advise it." He said practically, softly clasping his hands together behind his back. "The stair-well is very old, and the steps have not aged well. It would be a rather precarious journey. So, for worry's sake, I would prefer to take you in the elevator."

A brief pause, perhaps a familiar desire to argue, and Cassie resigned her thoughts to surrender, dragging herself out of her chair and away from the desk, before reluctantly stepping into the cool metal shell, Demetri securely at her side.

Classical music trickled out from hidden speakers, and Cassie hovered close to the doors as they began their gradual descent. Her fellow traveller said nothing as they vacated the elevator, nor did he speak when they came to a small ornate door along a thin and winding corridor. A flick of his wrist told Cassie that it was her sought after destination, but she was still shocked by the speed he chose to disappear. Her attention had been grabbed momentarily by the casual creak of iron hinges, and in the time it had taken for Aro's serene profile to be framed perfectly in the doorway, Demetri had become a memory. Yet another oddity to add to her ever growing list of weirdness concerning her place of work, she realised; and as the seconds ticked by, it slowly became apparent that Aro had no intention of breaking the gradually settling silence that was growing awkwardly between them.

"You wanted to see me?" Cassandra questioned quietly. Awkwardness was often an unavoidable torture that Cassie dreamed to go without, anything to ease it's pain would always be welcomed with open arms – even if it meant having to put herself in the line of fire.

"I did." Aro answered softly, stepping back from the door. "Please, come in, my dear."

She took a tentative step forward, unsure what she would receive once she crossed the threshold. Cassie was surprised to find warmth, a disorganised, catastrophic mess of a room, but friendly and inviting to her senses. She frowned curiously, her gaze wandering lightly over the many characters scattered around her, many items unfortunately hidden by parchment or books. _Was this guy a collector or something?_

"You must forgive the mess, Cassandra, but I find I think better with my work around me." He smiled lightly, perching himself idly against a very large desk.

Cassie shrugged politely. "If I had stuff like this, I'd probably keep it out to." Her speech was fractured by a flaring of nerves, uncomfortable with the position her current setting put her in. Itching to leave, she spurred her tongue further. "What did you want to speak to me about?"

"Simply to enquire about your first day. I understand, my dear, that this has all been very trying on you – a strange new world, alien faces – it must be difficult when your parents seem to be turning a blind eye."

Cassie was stunned. She had not expected such an obvious invasion of her boundaries, Aro's overt forwardness angered her. Her mouth opened instantly to dispel his accusation of her parent's indifference; but she remained silent, her lips parted readily in a perfect oval. Aro's foreign gaze held no hint of arrogance. His eyes appeared kind, concerned. So taken in was Cassandra by his sincerity, that his gaze caused her heart rhythms to jump tellingly out of step, and her cheeks to flush with warmth and scarlet. Distracted by her own treacherous reactions, she missed the deceitful undertones that lay beneath the ancient's words, finding only veracity and good candour in his concerned delivery.

"I have offended you." Aro noted smoothly, watching her self-conscious discomfort as she snagged and twisted tired garments around delicate fingers. He simpered perfectly. "You must forgive me, I find it very hard not to voice what I see. I hope you do not find me too prying?"

Cassie shook her head. "No." She lied quickly. "I just don't really like talking about myself. I mean, you're a virtual stranger, you don't want to have to hear about my drama. You don't even know me."

"Perhaps." He breathed, scarlet eyes sparking jubilantly as old ears listened to a singing heart. "But it does so bother me to see such a pretty _signorina_ like yourself in any form of distress. I would not be doing my gentlemanly duty, if I did not express concern." He confessed, his tone feathery and light. "Is there anything you wish to talk about?"

Cassandra's doe like eyes narrowed, suspicions already dancing their way around her mind as she pondered what reason the man could have to show such genuine concern for her. There were none, and if that were true, how could his interest be certain? Yet his tone was sweet, alight with genuine curiosity, an extreme that Cassie had only ever come to expect from her parents. Logic told her to dispel his words, but something else urged her to listen, and soon her mind was quiet once more.

"I did not think Italy had any Aristocracy. I was always taught that you were a republic." She said instead, glancing pointedly at the heavy crest that hung from Aro's neck. It was regal enough in it's presentation to suggest royalty, a notion that perplexed her mind even more, but her voice was stronger than it had been before, finding it easier when she was not the main topic. Perhaps Aro would enlighten her to the less than normal set-up he had manufactured here.

"You are not wrong." He chuckled mysteriously, lightly fingering his pendant. "But once upon a time my country was made up of many powerful families, Cassandra. The Volturi crest held a lot of influence in that time."

"Does it still?" Her voice, though quiet, held a heavy amount of an unconscious allegation. Aro – trained well in his politics – did not fail to miss it.

"You ask a lot questions, _sweet piccola_, for one who is so reluctant to share." He noted lightly, moving to stand beside her. He did not miss the way his movement invited the tell-tale rhythms of her heart rise to a brief crescendo, nor did he miss the way she flinched from his touch as a curious palm brushed the soft cashmere of her cardigan. To him, she truly was such a silly thing. A fawn stumbling around in unknown fields.

Treacherous crimson flooded her cheeks, embarrassed by his unspoken challenge of her insinuation. "Look, I should probably go, my parents will be wondering –"

" – Perhaps a short tour will satisfy your curiosity, hm?" He smiled once more, and the gesture captivated her; a small child perfectly beguiled by pretty treasures, and to her undoing she hesitated.

"Isn't it a little late?" She questioned tentatively. "My dad said – "

"Nonsense!" He beamed, already holding the door ajar. "You are an adult, are you not? Surely now you do not need your parents permission?" One thin delicate brow raised upon his profile, a silent challenge of her true maturity, and Cassie felt compelled to agree with him. Ignorant to the insidious games Aro played with her mind, the young girl immediately disregarded her family, eager to prove that she was no longer a child.

"They won't mind, I guess." She simpered, obediently looping her arm through his when he kindly offered it to her. She shivered upon contact, Aro's arctic skin chilling her even through their layers of clothing. _I won't be gone too long, Mom and Dad will understand if I say it was work. _

Leaving no time for her to question his invite, Aro immediately swept her from the room, eager to show her the more darker regions of the castle as his mind played ahead to more lustrous wants, and ardent endeavours.

_**AN: **A short chapter I know, but I don't want to rush. Is there any particular interactions you wish to take place in this story? Please let me know what you think, I do worry terribly xxx_


	5. Sing For Absolution

**~ Hysteria ~**

"_...Our wrongs remain unrectified..."_

_"...And our souls won't be exhumed..."_

The castle was dark as they travelled the corridors; and Cassandra found herself fearing the unknown as Aro lead her deeper and deeper into the colder recesses of his home. At times he had caught her smiling childishly, awed by the Volturi's ancient collections of paintings, sculptures, and trinkets, but that was earlier in the evening, before her mind had been warped by dark shadows and unsettling logic. He could tell she was afraid now. However, young and naïve as she was; he doubted whether her fear was rightfully placed. How could it be? When her deluded little mind was ignorant to the true identity of the company she kept? Cassandra's life was his the moment he'd laid his eyes on her, the beats of her heart limited to how pleasing he found her.

"You seem on edge, _little one_... are you not enjoying the tour?" He murmured silkily, bending his face low to her ear. She shifted uncomfortably.

"No, I was. I mean, I _am_, but... I'm a little tired. I think I must still be jet-lagged, or something." She shrugged off lightly, a fluttering of laughter escaping her lips.

"Your journey was indeed long." Aro agreed, suddenly leading her down a new stretch of corridor. "But perhaps I might show you just one more thing before you take your leave? Unless you feel that you're truly in danger of collapsing from exhaustion?" He grinned, watching her expectantly.

Shyly, Cassandra shook her head. "I think I can manage a few more minutes." She smiled warmly. Her nerves put at ease by the mention of an end to their meeting. She had been starting to believe that Aro might have ulterior motives for bringing her down here...

The ancient beamed. "_Excellent!_" And immediately steered her onward.

Cassie noticed the extra spring to his step as they headed toward their new destination, and she silently wondered what on earth it was he hoped to show her, that could invoke such a sudden show of giddiness to his person. Aro told her nothing as they strode along, and where his speech before had provoked a feeling of calm, his silence brought on a new feat of nerves that had her hoping to reel from his touch. They finally came to a small alcove that hid a very beautifully ornate door, and Aro gestured her inside, inviting a suspicious frown to her tender features.

"What's in there?" She questioned quietly, her gaze flitting warily between his perfect profile and the heavily stoned archway.

"Something you will appreciate, dear one. Go on, take a look for yourself." He nodded his permission, and awkwardly she turned, grasping the old iron handle as if it was made of delicate china.

Taking a breath, Cassie tentatively pushed the door ajar, completely ignorant as to what to expect. What she found instead had her utterly awestruck. She was inside possibly the most beautiful room she had ever laid eyes on. It was divine. On a canvas of white, a crimson garnishing flowed delicately across the regal expanse, a glittering of wind-chimes hung perfectly by a large stained-glass window. To the left a heavy oak bed dominated the floor, surrounded by walls lined with occupied bookshelves. The only other furniture was a towering Armoire, and a delightfully carved vanity table, which – to the young girl's delight – held sparkling trinkets of silver that Cassandra's fingers found impossible not to touch.

"Whose is this?" She breathed, eyes still scanning the room in wonder.

"Yours."

Cassie spun on her heels. "What?" She frowned, sure that her ears had deceived her. "Did you just say _mine_?"

Aro nodded. "If you would like it."

"But... _why_?" She spluttered. "Why would you give me a room? Especially _this_ room?" She could not believe anyone would be so generous; not without reason, and it was Aro's reasons that worried her.

"It is complementary." He shrugged dismissively. "Normally we give this suite to whoever we have as Secretary, but as you saw, Gianna is now accommodating one of our newly purchased apartments. It seems such waste to allow such lovely room to sit empty, and I know you would treat it with the respect it deserves."

Spurred on by his words, she allowed her eyes to travel longingly over the room once more. _It's so beautiful, but what about Mom and Dad? They would never let me live on my own... or would they? It isn't far from them, and they could still see me everyday... _"What about my family?" She stalled clumsily. "I can't just – "

" – No. No, of course not. You should ask your parents permission first, but – "

" – I don't need their _permission._" She retorted quickly, annoyed by his insinuation of her maturity. "It's just... we've only just got here, and I – "

" – Of course." Aro smiled indulgently, lightly inclining his head. "Forgive me, _my dear_, I never meant to offend you; but you are so very young, and it is often hard to judge parental ties these days... your mother and father may wish to have you close at their sides; after all, you _are_ in a foreign land."

She folded her arms stubbornly. "I'm not a kid."

"I never suggested you were, _cara mia_. In my eyes you are an independent young lady, but parents do have a tendency to see their children in a different light to the rest of the world. To them you will always be their sweet, _bambina_." He murmured gently, briefly touching pale knuckles to her blushing cheek.

His touch once again inspired a feeling of destructive want mixed with unexplained fear, and Cassandra could not help but shyly back away towards the doorway.

"I should go." She murmured hurriedly, glancing hopefully toward the exit. "There's still some unpacking to do, and unfortunately I can't leave it all to them."

The ancient laughed inwardly. To him she was a doll. A nervous smile and the beginnings of a self-conscious shrug. Quite content, he allowed the moment to stew before he was once again at her side, his seemingly permanent smile plastered widely across his porcelain features as she gazed up at him with wide doe-like eyes. The sight was enough to enrage the embers of his burning thirst. If only she lacked the perfection for her role - the consequences ran crimson.

"Really? So soon?" He said gently, true disappointment easily feigned. "I admit that I am saddened to see you go... Strange, isn't it? I barely know you. You must think me very foolish."

Cassie frowned uncomfortably, thrown off by Aro's sudden show of sentimentality. She was far too distracted to catch him in his falsehood.

"Why would I think you foolish?" She whispered, feeling flustered, and suddenly she could feel her heart in her chest as Aro gently reached out and grasped her chin.

"Hush, _bella mia_." He purred. "I mean you no harm, truly... but I wonder, would you grant me one small request?"

Cassie's breathing hitched as she felt her spine press against the cool door frame, and she managed to stammer a reply as his mouth came tantalizingly close to her own. "S-Sure." She said breathlessly, supporting herself against the oak. Without it, she was sure her knees would have buckled beneath her. "What?"

"That you _relax_." Aro laughed lightly, ghosting his fingertips slowly along her jawline. Reading her thoughts; he hesitated for a moment, not wanting to push her too far, too soon. It would not do to have a reluctant partner in this circumstance – the situation was complicated enough as it was. "I can stop if you wish, Cassandra?"

She opened her eyes immediately; barely remembering closing them, and instantly wished she hadn't. Aro was a lot closer than she had anticipated; she could feel his icy breath breezing lightly across her cheek, and her mind became ever more muddled. She was so confused, she'd never had anyone act this way toward her, even her ex – as sweet as he was – bumbled his way through the relationship. No... Jack hadn't been like Aro, the man that currently held her in his grasp was confident, seductive, and obviously more experienced - Cassie only wished she could muster the same kind of candour. However, torn and agitated as she was; she didn't want to appear unschooled in front of Aro, even if she did fear him on some level of her conscious, her want greatly out weighed her other - more foreboding - instincts.

"No." She mumbled shyly. "I mean, you don't have to, unless you do, then – "

Cassandra didn't have a chance to finish her sentence, and his mouth catching hers seemed only too natural, as a heavy frost-like sensation claimed her lips and began to devour her entirely. Ice soon became fire, however, and Aro felt her turn to honey in his hands as he spun her expertly back into the room, pinning her against a nearby bookshelf. Cassie barely noticed her change in position, her attention claimed completely by the personification of perfection that held her in his arms.

Aro chuckled softly against her mouth, amused by the naivety of her thoughts. The little lamb had been so easy to manipulate into his grasp, so very _compliant._ Hardly the fiery lioness that she continuously presented to her family. He supposed he was cruel in a way, covertly snatching her from a loving home when she was barely out of childhood, but life _was_ cruel, and the ancient came to the conclusion that perhaps he was doing her a kindness – at least this way she would not have to suffer for long.

"Now, now, my little fledgling, _patience._" He murmured silkily, relishing the small gasp of protest that escaped her lips as he teasingly pulled away. "There is no need for this to be rushed."

"You're so cold." She answered quietly, paying little attention to his previous statement. Her delicate fingers lightly brushed against his cheek, as if she had to remind herself of his easily arctic body temperature. "You're like ice."

"Does it bother you?" He asked, softly pressing her hand to his lips.

Cassie shook her head and lied. "No."

Aro smiled. "Good. Now... where was I, _my dear_?"

Once again his mouth claimed hers, and her mind eventually became lost to a world of ardent wants, and carnal deceptions. Gently – so that she barely noticed – her cardigan was smoothly brushed from her shoulders, after which Aro's fingers found new amusement in the form of her dresses hem. He dragged it tortuously up her thigh, his nails slowly carving a crimson path, before he easily lifted her onto his hip. Cassie couldn't even protest before she found herself staring up at the arching ceiling, a layer of luscious quilt dipping cosily beneath her weight.

"Aro...?" She murmured skittishly, finding his suddenly half-naked form a little distracting as he pointedly crawled on top of her.

"Yes, my dear?" He answered conversationally, sliding her sandals skilfully from her feet. "Is there a problem?" He arched once single delicate brow questioningly, and Cassie couldn't help but shift sheepishly under the gesture.

"This is a little fast isn't it? I don't know you, I've never – "

"Hush, little one." He purred, gently pushing himself between her legs. "You want this, do you not?"

"I don't know...yes, but – "

" – Then what is the problem? Life is far too short, _cara mia, _to waste time on petty small talk." Aro chuckled, brushing his lips precariously against her neck. His touch brought a heavy sigh to her parted lips, and the ancient smiled triumphantly. "But perhaps you're right... perhaps we should wait – "

"No!" She gasped, quickly sitting herself up onto her knees. She had to explain, to justify herself to him as well as she could before her head exploded with shame. She didn't want him to think she was just some slut that had it off with anyone who offered. "Its just, I don't really do stuff like this... like, _ever_, in fact." She laughed nervously. "And you're practically a stranger, we only met each other this morning... surely there should be something _wrong_ with that? It's not _my_ social norm, at least."

Cassandra gazed up at him wide-eyed, obviously seeking some form of reassurance to explain away her rather _loose_ behaviour. Luckily Aro's mouth was already forming the beginnings of sweet nothings that would make her putty in his hands.

"You Americans," He chuckled throatily, subtly guiding her back against the pillows. "You think far too much. You should _enjoy_ life, _my sweet_. Besides, it would be cruel of you to leave me wanting now, would it not?"

Cassie nodded dumbly, her heart becoming a gentle hum in her chest as she felt herself become a prisoner under his weight. This was wrong, this was all _so _wrong. She should know better than this, what would a man like him want with a girl her age accept to fulfil some weird twisted fantasy? No. She would put a stop to it all, she would explain that she was flattered, but that she couldn't possibly - "_Angh!_" She cried out, his chilling touch invading her core without any previous warning, and it felt _good_. He began toying with her without hesitation, and it was not long before his expert strokes sent her previous thoughts of protest scattering to the winds, her slender fingers gripping tightly around the pillow that lay innocently beneath her head, and finally her last cry dying to a gentle pant as her heavy wells stared up at him with a mixture of both want and fear.

Aro smiled down at her then; a manipulative monster hidden behind a mask of lust. The girl's cheeks were flushed tauntingly crimson from her recent wave of pleasure, and he could not help but be reminded of the sentimental notion thought up by a younger Edward Cullen. The idea of the lion and lamb. The boy had thought it astonishing that his shared loved with Isabella Swan could bend such obvious barriers, but Aro had always seen it for what it was – _sport_. A test of skill, truly, to see how close any lion could get to his lamb before instinct took over, and her body lay in scarlet ruins at his feet... so far with him and _his_ lamb - all was well.

"Are you ready, _cara mia? _I promise I will be gentle." He murmured silkily, his lips like feathers against her neck as he pressed them gently over her artery.

A silent nod was all Cassie could manage, her adolescent hormones already pulling unschooled fingers to the buttons of his shirt – a fumbling process that led to the untying of his black couture belt. Aro was amused by her eagerness, his own want spurred on by the sudden realisation of the true innocence she held in her mind – he had forgotten what a thrill it could be to corrupt.

Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck, then, and he instinctively lifted her like you would a child. The girl almost screamed as he entered her; the pain sickening as he knowingly began his movements, but it passed as quickly as it came, pleasure eagerly replacing the coldness of its brother.

The dance of gentility did not remain; and promised were soon forgotten, as a point came when Aro could hold back no longer, and the monster caged within, escaped. Clothes became rags, and young skin became a tapestry of blues and purples, as each of his touches left their mark upon her, and she finally realised that it was not a in man's arms that she laid, but something much darker.

**AN: _Guys, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates on both my stories :( my mum recently had her leg amputated and I became her full-time carer, so things have been a bit busy to say the least. I am trying to keep on top of my Fanfic now tho, we're in more of a routine, so that bodes well. Please let me know what you think, I've been out of the game for a while now. And thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially MojoRising XD I was surprised and flattered that you like my story, it means a lot. Peace xxxx_**


	6. The Mouse Trap

**~ Hysteria ~**

"**Unlike other vices, cruelty, alas, is never boring."**

– _**Mason Cooley**_

When Cassandra woke, her mind went through a moment of brief and utter ignorance – blissful, was the word – to her distress it was not long before the fog cleared, and reality once again came crashing down painfully upon her shoulders. She groaned, stretching out and wincing as every part of her anatomy ached or pulsed with painful rhythms. The unseen bruises cruelly reminded her of the night before, and ardent images came back to haunt her, as she shamefully buried her face into the thick heavy pillow beneath her head. How had she let it happen? Did she have no morals? Why did she allow Aro to do those things to her?

"_Because you liked it"_ A small part of her mind whispered, and shame dug itself even deeper into her chest as she realised the truth behind her own feelings. It almost killed her.

Soft laughter suddenly interrupted her thoughts, and she fought not to jump and flee as she realised someone was beside her.

"You are an early riser, _my pet_. A rarity in this day and age." A silky voice murmured through the dark, and Cassie instantly froze.

"Aro?" She breathed nervously. "Why, what time is it?"

She felt an icy sensation on her shoulder; and soon enough she found herself being gently guided onto her back, as someone heavy and cold carefully slithered on top of her. She bit back a cry as she suddenly felt his cool breath against her cheek.

"Why, are you planning to leave me already?" Aro chuckled, nuzzling his face into her heavy locks. "Surely not..."

"Please, I don't want to. I just want to go home." She pleaded, shaking fearfully as his lips began a path up to her own. He paused for a moment.

"But we are just getting to know each other, Cassandra. Earlier I had you writhing upon these sheets, I did not hear you protesting so much, then."

He smiled down at her, his teeth and skin shining like dull beacons through the growing dim. Cassandra remembered how those god-like features had appeared to her earlier – animalistic and wanting – how his ruby gaze had dulled to a near black before her very own. Those eyes... those terrifying eyes, they were not _human_, they were something else. Something dark, and unnatural. Behind Aro's perfect beauty laid a monster, and it had frightened her to the point that she disregarded any doubts towards her child-like thinking. What else could he be, after all?

That thought in mind, Cassandra quickly began to shake her head. "I can't. Please, I want to go, my parents will be worried."

"I thought you said that you did not _need_ their permission." Aro echoed her tauntingly. "That you were no longer a child..."

"You're not human!" She cried, feeling threatened as his hands slowly began to travel lower.

"What a silly thing to say, child." He tittered cheerfully, gently laying his hand over the soft skin of her underbelly. He lightly pressed his lips against her neck. "What else would you have me be?"

"I don't know, but please...don't..."

She heard a gentle sigh pass his lips, it was almost sad, regretful, it certainly never prepared her for what came next.

"I'm afraid, my dear...that, that will not be possible."

"Why?" She whispered, panic clutching at her heart.

"Because I need you here." He purred, stroking small circles over the slight curve of her hip. "You are the foundations of everything. It is important that you are kept safe."

Cassie frowned, disturbed and confused by the passion behind his wording. _He isn't making sense, _and it was terrifying to her.

"You're crazy!" She barked defensively, suddenly trying to push him away. It had little affect on the statuesque immortal, in fact her actions only success was to amuse him, before he kindly decided to put things into prospective.

"Hush now, _little one_." He purred, carefully pinning her hammering fists with one hand. "Now, it is very important that you listen to what I have to say, so I would like your full attention. Yes? Lovely." He beamed, planting a chaste kiss against one of her captured wrists. "I am afraid, _my dear_, that your family could be in very grave danger if you ever decide to leave this room – in fact I am certain of it."

Cassie swallowed nervously. "What do you mean?"

He did not answer her right away, instead, Aro moved suddenly from the bed, and she could not ignore that the grace and speed of which he did so was not natural. It may have still been dark, but even in the dim she could see his partly silhouetted form searching out garments. No human could have moved like that, and every act he made only confirmed her suspicions. Cassie could barely suppress a shiver as his ghostly profile suddenly reappeared under the aid of candlelight beside the bed, and she pulled the covers tighter to her trembling form.

_He shouldn't be able to move that fast._

_He's as cold as ice._

_His eyes...they're wrong._

_He terrifies me. _

As she thought all these things, Aro continued to observe her, his head tilted thoughtfully as he weighed up his choices. He could tell her everything, or he could keep her as ignorant as possible. He guessed the latter would most likely be more agreeable to his plans. If the girl knew everything she would no doubt try to throw a spanner in the works, as they say – perhaps even try something as pathetic as kill herself. No, it would not do to have her too afraid, just frightened enough that she would a model house guest during her stay with them. He smiled widely.

"You have been chosen, Cassandra, for something very special." He began softly, lightly clasping his hands together beneath his chin. "But you must stay here in this room, if you want me to keep yourself and your loved ones safe. You _do_ want that don't you?"

She squared her jaw. "No. I want to leave."

Aro shook his head sadly. "You are not listening, are you, _my _pet? You do not appreciate the position that you're in. You cannot leave, you must accept that and move on. For the next month you will be confined to this room, and as long as you stay in here, you will be safe. Leave, and I am afraid that I will not be liable for the actions of my guards. They are faithful, but I am afraid that their self control can waver from time to time."

_He makes no sense! I've gotta leave this place, call the cops or something!_

"I'm not staying here! No... you can't make me." She began feverishly, scrambling off the bed to find her clothing, but Aro had other plans.

Before she had even made it to her dress a cold hand seized her shoulder, shoving her back hard against the wall with an audible thump. She cried out on contact, staring up into the faint red eyes that would haunt her nightmares for weeks to come.

"You are choosing to make a scene, then?" He sighed regretfully, shaking his head at her like a scolding grandfather. "I had thought you cleverer than that, _my dear_."

"Don't _touch_ me!" She ordered, resenting his hands as they arrogantly stroked the delicate skin of her throat. She fought against him, but he merely chuckled at her efforts.

"Don't worry, _sweetling, _I have had my share of you for now. There will be no need for us to re-enact last night's amusements. I have it on very good authority, you see, that once is all that is needed. However..." He ghosted his lips cruelly along her jawline. "Perhaps if you're a good little girl..."

But Cassie sobbed. "I don't understand!" She cried, tightly hugging her waist as she felt her legs threaten to buckle beneath her.

"Yours is not to understand, but to obey." He murmured silkily. "All will become clear to you soon enough."

With that he allowed her to drop, and he stepped over he pathetic form as she crumpled to the floor at his feet. Her sobs were easy to ignore, for he was used to such things. As were her cries, her screams, her pleads for home. He had but to endure, and a little endurance would deliver him the greatest possession of all.

_Soon._

**AN: I know, late update again, but I am trying to be better now XD Please let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I will get round to all my replies eventually, I promise. Hope you enjoyed. xxxx**


	7. Through The Looking Glass

**~ Hysteria ~**

"_Do not fear those who kill the body but cannot kill the soul; _

_rather fear him who can destroy both soul and body in hell_**_"_**

**_Unknown_**_  
><em>

"The deed is done then?"

"It is indeed, _dear one_."

Aro did not look up from the ancient scrolls in front of him, time had made him immune to his fair-haired brother's unwelcome interruptions. His pale finger slid smoothly over parchment, checking with precision the efficiency of his new accountant's work. He was pleased with what he found. So far everything had been archived perfectly into a series of strict dates and time-lines, some of which even surpassed his own efforts on previously recorded histories. In any respect he certainly could not complain.

"And the girl?" Caius wondered harshly, dragging a chair to the table where his brother sat. Throwing himself in the seat, his piercing gaze looked at Aro expectantly. "_Well_?"

"Well _what_, brother?" Aro sighed, surrendering his attention to his fiercer counter-part. There was no way Caius would allow him to catalogue now, not when there was much juicier knowledge to be shared. He supposed he'd had it coming really. All those times Caius had wished to be alone to divulge in his crude little hobby of torture, and Aro had insisted on tagging along. He finally allowed his gaze to lift, and as he met his brother's tight wells of scarlet, he once again felt the undeniable stab of annoyance – yes... he'd definitely had this coming.

"Well, I gather you didn't _kill_ her." Caius continued lazily, carelessly examining his nails. "For hours I could hear her pathetic snivelling echoing across the castle. It took every effort not to go and silence her myself."

"Emphatic as always, brother." Aro chuckled lightly, scooping up the parchments and dropping them into their allocated chests. "Sometimes I wonder how it was Marcus that was named saint, and not your kind and omniscient self."

"Pure chance I assure you." He drawled with amusement, a spider-like hand splaying itself thoughtfully over the oak table. "So... when will you know?

"A couple of weeks. No more."

"And do you intend to repeat last night's activities?" Caius wondered with a smirk. "Two weeks is a long time to wait only to come up empty handed."

Aro paused and his forehead suddenly creased with thought as he slowly floated back down into his seat. "Joham assured me that once would be enough, Caius." He voiced distractedly, lightly touching the tips of his whitened fingers. "Do you think I would be fool-hardy to follow his advice?"

"I think you would be foolish not to take advantage of the opportunity you've been given." He answered truthfully, resting his arms regally upon the sides of his chair. "What else are you going to do with her for the next fourteen days? Leave her in the room to rot?"

Considering this, Aro lightly stroked his chin. "But she will not be willing now, there will be complications. I do not wish to cause her too much unnecessary stress."

Caius tittered quietly. "Oh, do not be so naïve, brother. There are always incentives to get 'round such things. I'm sure a man of your skill can find a way to manipulate one insignificant girl, can you not?"

"You flatter me." Aro smirked drily, laying his out hands in front of him. "But I see your point." He finished, nodding silently to himself. "I shall ponder your words."

Laughing, Caius rolled his eyes. "Always the sentimentalist." He noted flatly, before hesitantly leaning forward. "I wonder, have you dealt with the others yet?"

"I was about to send Felix and Demetri to deal with the matter. It is a shame." He sighed regretfully. "James really is doing such a fabulous job of archiving, I would have loved to have kept him."

"And what of the mother? If you do not feel that it would hinder your plans to do so, I should like to have _her_." Caius presented hopefully, stroking small circles over the varnished wood. "It would at least serve to ease my boredom."

Aro shrugged dismissively. "As you wish. Then perhaps you would like to give the orders? There are some things here I would like to glance over before I do anything else. Do you think you could oblige?"

"Of course." Caius smiled, a small playful bow momentarily warping his appearance. "What are family for?"

[-]

Cassandra sat staring numbly at the ghostly reflection presented to her in the vanity mirror. The girl's skin was a blackened mess, a tapestry of twisted purple patterns that cried out in anguish. Her face looked deathly pale, and this was only made worse by a gaze shot with sharp scarlet lines. Cassie shook her head in pity, and the girl did the same, enticing a strangled cry from the depths of her chest.

_That's not me... it's not... it can't be._

She tried to smile but the image just look tortured, and in a sudden fit of wild anger she threw the delicate mirror from the vanity table, causing it to shatter into a million pieces upon the cold stone floor.

_What have I allowed to happen? _She thought to herself. _What is this place?_

Cassandra began to cry again, it had been all she could do since Aro had left her. With nothing but her own mind for company, the reality of the situation had soon begun to dig itself into her heart and mind, and this realisation had brought with it it's own terrifying questions.

_What is Aro if he isn't human? Why am I being kept here? Are my family safe? Why did Aro want to...? _She sobbed louder, realising that she had brought this on herself. _What kind of decent girl allows herself to be alone with an older man in a _bedroom_ for God's sake? _She had invited this situation. Cassandra just couldn't believe she could have been so stupid as not to realise! _Why else would he have been so nice to you? He didn't _know_ you, you stupid slut. _She was angry with herself now, if she hadn't been so busy trying to prove how _mature_ she was, and how she didn't need her parents fawning over her, she would never have gotten herself into this mess!

Taking a heavy breath, she dragged herself away from the vanity table, walking zombie-like to the stained glass window in the hope of finding the plaza below. Unfortunately she was left disappointed. Pressing her face up against the pane, it didn't take her long to realise that the square that was beneath _this_ window was in fact a courtyard, and no one walking 'round in this was likely to help her, that was for sure. Growling, Cassandra rested her forehead against the cool glass, trying to think of a way she could get herself out of this mess without getting herself or her family killed.

_Come on Cassie think!_

She could do this, she knew she could, she just had to get her bearings. She'd had her little breakdown, and that was fine, but now was the time to start using the brains God gave her. Okay, so she couldn't get out of the window, but the door wasn't... she checked it. _Locked_. She then threw her full weight against the oak, but it didn't even creak.

She sighed. _Great, now what?_

…_..._

…_._

_.. The bathroom!_

Again she was met with bitter disappointment. No windows. The only source of light was a dimly lit overhead that glowed resentfully over the clean tiled suite. There was a shower though, and Cassandra couldn't help but feel that this was a good a place as any to start.

The water was cold at first, but it gradually warmed, and as the water poured generously over her skin, soothing her aches and washing away traces of the night before, Cassie eventually began to feel herself relax ever so slightly. She stepped out, drying herself off on a soft crimson towel before reluctantly pulling her dress back over her shoulders and heading back into the bedroom.

She was not prepared for who she met.

"You..." She breathed, freezing on the spot. Her voice would have hardly been audible even if she had whispered straight into someone's ear, but Demetri heard perfectly.

"Miss Halliwell." He greeted pretentiously. "Are your lodgings to your satisfaction?"

She glared at him in disgust only to moments later spy a familiar object at his side.

"...Is that – ?"

" – Your suitcase? Yes." He answered swiftly, leaving it settled beside the bed. "Master Aro thought you may wish to have some of your things with you. Necessities, you know, clothes etc."

Cassandra ignored that last comment. "But where did you get it?"

"Your home of course."

"How?" She demanded. "My parents wouldn't have just _given_ it to you. They're probably wondering where the hell I am!"

Shuffling slightly, Demetri itched the side of his temple. "They did... but not now."

The statement knocked the air from her lungs, and her dark wells swam with eager tears. "What did you do?" She whispered, and the man squared his shoulders.

"_I_ entered your bedroom and retrieved any possessions I thought you might need."

She nodded numbly. "And where were my family at this point? Where are they _now_?"

"They_ – "_

"Demetri."

The conversing pair turned to the sound of the new voice, and Cassandra felt her blood run cold as she met the eyes of the man that had lead her into this warped hell.

"Master Aro." Demetri bowed. "I was just dropping off Miss Halliwell's things like you requested."

"Thank you, _dear one, _you may go."

Cassandra barely noted the younger man blurring from the room. Perhaps on some level she acknowledged that he to had moved far to fast to be human, but currently her senses were far too preoccupied with keeping the more immanent man in front of her at a safe distance. Aro made to step towards her and she stepped back, like two identical ends of magnets they moved across the room. until Cassandra finally found the nerve to snatch up one of the shattered pieces of mirror and hold it defensively at arms length.

"Stay the _hell_ away from me!" She ordered, brushing dripping locks away from her eyes.

Aro obliged, tilting his head thoughtfully to one side as he considered the situation in front of him. Eventually he smiled. "That will do little good, you know." He purred. his crimson orbs lingering, amused, on the glistening weapon caught precariously in her fingers. He shook his head, gazing slowly over the fractured remains of looking glass. "Was all this really necessary?"

Cassandra stared at him in disbelief. "I'm_ trapped_ in this god forsaken room, and you're upset about a _fucking _broken mirror!"

"Language, _my dear._" Aro murmured softly, instantly meeting Cassandra's doe-like orbs. "Just because we are in an unwelcome situation, does not mean that we need to forget our manners. What would your parents think?" He question, chuckling lightly. Cassie said nothing and he continued, circling idly around the broken glass until he stood not three centimetres from the tip of the piece in her hand. He quirked a brow. "Well, what are you waiting for? Here's your chance, Cassandra, you can end this now."

Her hand shook as she stared into his eyes, frightened by the scarlet iris' that looked back, and soon enough she found herself bracing her body against the vanity table. "What have you done to my family?" She ordered breathlessly, adrenalin forcing her heart to thump relentlessly against her chest. "_Tell me_! Or so help me I'll – "

"You will _what?_" Aro wondered quietly, and slower than necessary he seized her wrist, dragging it casually to one side, never once taking his eyes off of her, even when he pulled the broken shard from her fingers. She didn't fight him, not once. Even when he rested the sharpened edge against her pouting lip, she still said nothing. Her eyes screamed defiance, but she did not have the strength of character to enforce it. This small trait made her the perfect house guest. All of the amusement, and none of the hassle. He drew the sharpened glass pointedly down to her throat, bringing his face closer until his icy breath actually tickled her lips. "If you are going to make idle threats, _my sweet_," He breathed, "Then you must make sure you have the strength of candour to follow them through."

Cassandra thought her heart could beat no harder, but beat it did, until it threatened to burst from her chest entirely. Aro reached up, affectionately stroking the contours of her face, whilst the serrated edge of the mirror dug contrastingly into the delicate skin of her neck. He drew a sharp line downwards and she gasped, but it did not prepare her for the horror that came next as Aro eagerly lowered his lips to her throat. The warm sensation she had felt spreading suddenly stopped, and it was replaced with the icy tip of his tongue, lapping up the oozing blood like a cat presented with milk. She fought against him, but it did little good. He pulled her closer, groaning loudly as he began to gorge on the opening he had created.

The world began to dim. _God help me. _

_**R&R!**_

_**Reviews always appreciated peeps! I know I haven't updated in a while, but hopefully this will give ya a fix. I've been doing planning so hopefully more updates more quickly lol. Let me know if you like, and if you don't xxx**_


End file.
